tea time
by wingsgirl
Summary: when a girl come to the cat bureau seeking help, she might just help baron end up with the person of his dreams shameless self insert but not baron/oc it is I assure you baron/haru If I owned the any of the character from the cat return then pigs would fy


She saw it.

It was coming to fast, this was it.

She herd both tires screech, but no to fast

She was in the way.

.

Baron Humbert von Gickingon was bored.

No that was the hugest understatement of the year. Baron was mind numbingly bored, and lonely. Sure he still had Toto and Muta to talk to but he wanted some other company. Haru she was the one he wanted to talk to, to spend time with but no. after all she had been through to live a normal live it wasnt right for him to interfere.

Besides thought the gentleman cat I dont even know if she still has a crush on me or not, she has probably moved on

With this thought he walked out of his living room and into the courtyard of the Refuge. He made his way over to the mailbox at the entrance, pulling out a thick wad of documents; he put the newspaper on Mutas chair for when he and Toto got back from their daily trip. Muta would wander around Tokyo Getting fed by humans and Toto would follow to tease him about his weight. Sometimes Baron felt a bit jealous that his friends could go out in daylight, but there was nothing he could do about that, they blended in he didn't. Sitting down on Muta's chair Baron started leafing through the rest of the mail, a couple thank you notes from people he helped, and a kitten shower announcement from Lune and Yuki. At that moment his ears caught a small sound coming from the entrance of the refuge. He turned around, there coming through the archway was a girl,

A Creation girl.

She was cat sized, although still human with mid length auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"Is this the Creation Refuge?" she asked in halting Japanese

"It is, and I am Baron Humbert von Gickingon pleased to make your acquaintance" he said giving a small bow

"Oh you speak English!" said the girl" that's a relief, I frankly suck at Japanese."

"That's alright," said Baron "not all of us are bilingual"

"My name is Mara" she said "and I need some help, I currently have no home, no money, and no supplies. I would like to have a room or something to use, I could work for you as a maid or something to pay"

"Ms. Mara there is no need to worry about pay" said Baron "this is a Refuge, you can stay here till you tire of our company"

"Our company?" asked Mara " I only see you, do more creations live here?"

"Yes Toto a crow gargoyle and Muta a large white cat live here a lot of the time, they should be getting back here any time now" answered Baron "would you car for some tea?"

"Tea? Oh yes! Please"

"Right this way" he said

Turning around Baron led Mara into the Cat Bureau

She paused for a second, staring at the darkening sky

Maybe she would gather courage here

...............................

The tea was minty.

"yuuuummmmmm" said Mara "this is awesome"

"Then you are lucky," said Baron "some days it is so bad that I have to throw out the whole batch"

Mara was seated on a Victorian couch with gold embroidery in the comforts of the Cat Bureau

"My father really likes tea, he has a whole cupboard full"

"By father I assume you mean the artisan that created you"

Said Baron sipping at his tea

"No, the artist that created me was a girl," said Mara

"Would you tell me about your self?" asked Baron

Mara shrugged

"Where to begin?"

"At the beginning of course" said Baron stirring his tea

Just then a loud crash was heard in the courtyard.

"Give me a second that's probably Toto and Muta," He said, "I shall go and fetch them"

Walking to the front door Baron stuck his head out, sure enough the large white cat a stone crow were at it again. Caught up in one of their constant battles.

"Come say that to my face you thanksgiving dinner!!"

"I would I I could see your face under all those chins!!"

"Muta, Toto" said Baron "Please come in side we have a visitor"

That shut them up. They both sauntered inside Toto flying through the upper window and Muta through the door.

Mara's eye widened

"Whoa"

"Mara this is Muta and Toto" he said pointing at them "my two companions"

"How it going Chicky?" said Muta

"Muta!" said Toto "that's no way to talk to a lady"

"She was just about tell us how she came to be here" said Baron

"Oh"said Muta "story time!"

"Yes" said Toto "please tell us"

"Well" said Mara" this all began about five moths ago, I was a normal eight grader at Jefferson middle school I was pretty happy I suppose, I had a good group

of friends, was doing all right in my classes and was having fun. One weekend my friends and I planned a trip to Orcas Island to visit my friend Esther who used

to go to school with us in 7th grade. We meet her getting off the ferry and proceeded to hug her to death after that we drove to her new house and had a huge

slumber party. We stayed up late consuming large amounts of junk food and watching stupid movies. At about five in the morning we all kind of crashed, we

woke up around eleven and got cleaned up we had to catch a ferry at twelve at eleven thirty we all bundled into the van I had called shot gun, Esther's mom

was sitting to my left and behind me was Esther, Max, Sarah, and Freya. We were stopped at a red light then just as we started to turn I saw it, a dark green

hummer barreling right towards me. I barely had time to scream. All I remember after that was intense pain and blackness from what I gathered after the

accident I was rushed by helicopter to the nearest hospital with an intensive care unit. For four and a half months I was trapped inside my own head, I was

going insane I could do absolutely nothing not even twitch it was completely dark a torture house in my own head everyday until one day I saw a light, a way

out I took it. That night I woke up on Esther's desk, as tall as I am now .I saw Esther on her bed not to far away looking like she had cried herself to sleep. I was

very confused I looked around me the desk was covered in lumps of unused polymer clay and Esther's fingers were clay stained. I found after a little bit of

experimenting that I could change from my flesh form to a clay form"

She stopped for a second to breath

"When the household went to school and work and stuff I started exploring. After verifying that she wasn't going to eat me I made friend with Esther's cat Stella.

It was her that told me about the Cat Refuge. I decided that I wanted to come here it was to depressing to see my family and friends morning me so with Stella's

help I got a box and mailed my self to an antique shop, after that it wasn't hard to find a cat to give me directions here."

She stopped looking a little morose.

"Wow Chicky that's a sad story" said Muta

"It is indeed," said Toto his eyes downcast

"Well Mara you are welcome to use the guest rooms until such times as we find a away to furnish your new house"

"Thank you Baron" said Mara "do you mind if I go up now?"

"Not at all"

....................

Mara with the morning sun in her eyes

It took her a moment to remember where she was safe in Barons guest to the bathroom Mara washed up and brushed her hair till it was down stairs she was met with the smell of bacon and eggs

"Wow is that breakfast?" said Mara salivating

"Yes" said Baron "I thought it would make you feel more at home, really you only need to eat for entertainment now"

"Oh" said Mara "so Whats the plans for today Baron"

"You'll see," said Baron

Mara had barely finished eating when Toto flew in the top window

"Baron, We got lucky some one was throwing out an old doll house and we managed to salvage it!"

"Lets go out side and see whats usable"

Baron stood up and put his coat and hat on.

"Please Mara lets go out and pick a house out for you"

....................

The courtyard was full of furniture; chairs and tables lay hap haphazardly in a huge pile. Mara walked up to them

"Wow. Thanks Toto and Muta this will really help me"

"It was nothing," said Toto "we've never had a female resident at the refuge so if you need any thing just tell me"

"Okay Toto" said Mara "I will"

"Now "said Baron "all you need to do now is to choose a house"

Mara looked around,all the houses were beautiful Victorians but finally Mara decided on a light blue one with white trim and a bay window

"This one" said Mara making a big show of deciding "I like its color"

"Then lets move you in," said Muta

..............

Together Mara, Muta, Toto, and Baron began sorting and moving furniture in to the house; about halfway trough Mara noticed Baron staring melancholy through the arch entrance to the refuge.

"Baron?" asked Mara "are you okay?"

That snapped him out of it

"Huh, oh yes I'm fine, just my mind was elsewhere"

He shrugged

"Lets move this table shall we?"

Mara wasn't quite convinced

....................

Mara sat enjoying her new house, she had furniture and carpets (a light cream color) the walls still needed painting but it already felt like home .she sat in her bay window watching Tot and Muta fight.

"I really need some popcorn," Mara said to herself

She still wondered about Baron though that sad expression that he had been wearing. She wanted to help him because lets face it she owed him he had taken her in, put a roof over her head, and moved her in .she wanted to repay him. She stood up and walked outside to ask Toto and Muta about it, she waited till Toto was on the top of his pillar with Muta panting at the bottom.

"Ill get you yet chicken legs!!!" yelled Muta breathing heavily

"when pigs fly marshmallow butt" said Toto

"Hey Toto" said Mara "did something bad happen to Baron?"

"What do you mean?" asked Toto

"Well" said Mara "I noticed today that he seemed kinda sad, and I want to repay him for taking me in"

"Well now that you mention it," said Toto "he has been kinda out of it since we helped Haru with her cat problem"

"Haru?"said Mara "who is Haru?"

"A human teenager, maybe eighteen now" said Toto "we helped her out of a unwanted marriage with Prince Lune of the cat kingdom"

"Oh" said Mara

"Yeah she save prince Lune's life, and when Prince Lune's father tried to repay her he went a bit overboard" said Muta "Ya know I'm pretty sure Barons got a file on it, he always writes a summary of what happened when we help some one"

"Thanks Muta. I owe you a cookie," said Mara

"Oh! I like snicker doodles!" yelled Muta

Walking back to her house Mara figured she knew what Barons problem was.

...............................

Mara found her opportunity when Baron was out helping some cats settle a territory dispute. She sneaked in to Barons study feeling a little guilty, in a drawer in his desk Mara found a bunch of files. It was easy to tell which one was Harus seeing as it was the largest there; slipping it out she began leafing through it. At first it was just information about Haru age, name, height, that sort of stuff but then there was the summary. It looked as if he had at first really meant to only write a short summary but had caught himself elaborating and elaborating till it was a good sized short story. This was just what she needed tucking it into her shirt; she sneaked back home to read it in privacy.

Mara had been taught that it is always best to gather evidence before accusing someone of something. So far her evidence consisted of the summary and Barons tendency to look distracted. Heck that was enough evidence for her she decided to ask Baron about it tonight.

As darkness descended on the refuge Mara walked slowly to the bureau door and knocked

"Come in" called Baron

Mara pushed open the door; Baron was seated on the red couch reading.

"Oh Mara, please come in" said Baron "is there a problem? Or do you just want to talk?"

"Actually" said Mara "I want to help you"

"Really? In what way?" asked Baron

"Baron" said Mara "are you in love with a girl called Haru Yokishoda?"

"Well umm.. That is. I mean," stammered Baron

Not even his orange fur was hiding the blush that was coming up his cheeks.

"I knew it," said Mara smiling kindly

Baron was still blushing his eyes wandered the room.

"I don't know if she even remembers me" he said "plus there is the slight height problem"

"Oh Baron how you will know if she likes you unless you ask her?" said Mara "and since I read this"

She held up the summary

"I know that cats have magic, Lune and Yuki owe you a favor maybe you can ask if they have some thing to make you taller"

There was quite in the room as Baron thought it over. Mara secretly crossed her fingers, please say yes Baron please say yes.

"All right" said Baron "we shall ask Lune and Yuki if we can use their library tomorrow"

"YES!" Thought Mara

....................

The blue portal closed behind them letting Mara and Baron off just in front of the castle. They walked up the steps to the front door were a guard cat confronted them.

"Whats your purpose?" he asked in a rather bored voice

"We have come to see King Lune," answered Baron

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the guard

"Well no---"

"They don't need an appointment," yelled a voice

Looking up they saw a black cat leaning out of a window.

"Send them up!" The cat yelled "Ill meet them in the throne room"

The black head ducked back in.

"Who is that?" asked Mara

"That is Lune," said Baron

"Welcome" said Lune as they entered the vast throne room

"Im sorry about that guard hes new and has been giving us trouble"

Lune looked at Mara

"Who is this Baron?" asked Lune "hopefully not another young lady my father cursed"

"No not at all"said Baron " this is Mara, a new tenant at the Refuge"

"Pleased to meet you" said Mara looking in to the kings mismatched eyes

"As am I" said Lune

"Lune, I have come to ask a favor of you" said Baron "I need to know if I could access the royal libraries"

"Sure" said Lune "it the least me and Yuki could do to repay you"

Lune smiled.

"Come Ill show you the Library"

Lune lead them down through a side passage up some stairs and through a hallway at the end of the hallway stood two large double doors they swung open surprisingly easily. Behind the doors was the largest library she had ever seen, Mara felt like she had died again and gone to heaven. The few cats that were there stared at Mara and Baron. Hesitantly trying to lighten the mood Mara waved at them, none of the cats waved back just kept on staring. Well this is a tough crowd thought Mara but suddenly a speeding black ball of fur interrupted her thoughts. As it hurtled towards her it screamed.

"MMMAAARRRAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The force of the on coming hug knocked her off her feet. A black cat with long head fur engulfed her pinning her arms to her side and cracking her back.

"YOUR ALIVE YOUR ALIVE YOUR ALIVE!!!!!!"

"Ill be dead soon enough if you keep hugging me" wheezed Mara

"Opps! Sorry" said the black cat releasing her death grip on Mara

"And who is this lovely young cat?" asked Baron

"This" said Mara panting slightly "is Avery my house cat."

It had been a long day searching the library for all the books on magic and even with Avery's help they still had no leads on a way to make Baron taller. Mara was pooped she was sitting at a table in the library surrounded by books, feeling like a general surrounded by the enemy with no clue of how to defeat it.

"Lets take some of these books back to the Refuge" suggested Baron

"wha?" Said Mara who had almost dozed off

"Come on Lazy butt" said Avery " lets get these books back to your house"

Loaded down with a truckload if books each Mara, Baron, and Avery steeped through the portal back to the Refuge. For a moment Mara didn't know where she was the constant sunshine of the Cat Kingdom replaced by pitch black.

"Wow" she said, "we were gone later than I thought"

"One of the hazards of the Cat Kingdom" said Baron wiping his brow with his handkerchief

"Lets get these books inside," said Avery

"How about we divide up the work of looking for that spell" said Mara "Ill take this half and you take that half"

"That seems a good plan," said Baron walking over to the Bureau books in tow "I shall see you tomorrow Mara"

"Goodnight Baron" called Mara

"Goodnight Mara"

"So" said Mara stirring her tea "how have you been Avery?"

"Not so good actually" said Avery "Your parents kicked me out soon after your death"

"WHAT!" yelled Mara outraged

"Well they kicked me out because they found it was to much to pay for cat food and a hospital"

Mara simmered her parents were throwing away their lives for that hope that her old body could be revived. Very quietly Mara said

"How long have I been dead Avery?"

"About five and a half months"

Avery looked at Mara she was curled up on the couch next to her, her was head lowered and her knees were up to chest . She was most definitely depressed; Avery needed to call out the big guns.

"Here look I got some thing for you" she reached in to her book bag and drew out some thing. She waved it under Maras nose.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Mara

"Yep" said Avery smiling

Ouran high school host club, cat style.

Half an hour later both Mara and Avery were melting in to fan girl joy at kitty Hunny.

"SOOO CUTE!" said Mara

"Ive really been missing out only reading the human version" said Avery "Ohh just to cute!"

And together they spent the night comforting each other with manga.

For the next five days neither Mara nor Baron could be seen with out a book in hand. Each person was helping in what ever way they could. Avery ferried books between the Refuge and the Cat Kingdom. Mara, Toto and Baron researched, it was Muta how ever that that found the perfect time to ask Haru.

"Its a Halloween costume party at Haru's school," he said handing Baron the edge of a (to them) quilt sized advertisement.

"Thank you Muta" said Baron smoothing the corners with his cane "this should be perfect"

"But Halloween is only a week away" said Mara "how are we going to find the right spell in time?"

"We must try," said Baron "this is to good and opportunity to waste"

Mara was now officially bored out of her wits. She had read what felt like two hundred books but to no avail. None of them had what she wanted, they had many interesting things, like a way to turn your enemies fur green , and a magical way to summon truffles but nothing a bout height. She had only two days left to find the right spell!

"Grrrrrrrrr!" Thought Mara, "I suppose there is no magical way to slow down time either"

I need food Mara said to no one in particular she knew that she no longer needed to eat food but it felt good. Out of a cupboard she took some

cereal,rummaging around the kitchen she found a bowl and some milk. Wile she was getting her cereal prepared she puzzled, thinking about one of the spells

she had found today. One of them had been interesting it was a reversal spell with the ability to completely reverse the affects of another spell. Now if only she

could find a shirking spell of some sort. As she started eat her cereal random thoughts floated through her tired mind I wonder how dads doing? Raspberries

would make this better, I wonder if milk is a delicacy in the Cat Kingdom, then inspiration struck! Mara jumped up and ran to the Cat Bureau leaving a puddle of

milk in her wake.

Baron almost jumped out of his skin when Mara burst in the door huffing and puffing with milk spilled down her side.

"IVE GOT IT!!" she yelled

"Got it? What exactly do you mean Mara?" asked Baron

"The spell Baron! The spell!" said Mara excited "it took me a wile to realize it but when humans enter the Cat Kingdom they shrunk right? And I realized if you were able to tack a reversal spell on to the portal it should make a cat human sized right"?

Baron paused for a moment then said

"That could work"

Baron quickly pulled out a book on portal spells.

"Lets see, the portal to the Cat kingdom is basically three spells in one a transportation spell to get you where you want to go, a transmutation spell that's what turns humans into a cats, and a size spell. It would be child's play to summon only the size part of the spell and then use the reversal spell on it to get me to the right size"

"Yes!!" said Mara "I knew I was right!"

Doing a little victory dance Mara collapsed on the couch.

"So when can we try it?"

"Lets try it tomorrow" said Baron "seeing as it is really late and I doubt Muta or Avery would appreciate being woken up at this hour"

"That's great, "said Mara then "hey Baron I just thought of something"

"What is it dear Mara?"

"I don't speak Japanese that well"

"I'm sure you can manage" he said "after all you where doing okay when you first met me"

For a minuet everything was quite in the small study then Mara said

"Baron . Thank you, thank you for everything. You've been a life saver"

"Your welcome" he said

Mara was silent.

......................

"Alright people lets get this party started!" said Avery

"Oww! Stop yelling right next to my ear!!!" Said Muta

"Well La de- fricken-da, lard butt move over so I can see!"

"Lard Ball! Are you insulting me termite!" Muta yelled

"Yes I am!" yelled Avery

"I think I like this girl" chuckled Toto

Baron, Mara, Avery, Toto, and Muta where gathered in the main courtyard of the Refuge ready to try out the spell.

"Please my friends," said Baron "we are performing complicated magic that could cause serous damage if it goes wrong"

There was a grudging silence Avery glaring at Muta.

" Well here goes"said Baron raising his hand he uttered the words that would leave him with only the size spell. The portal hung there like a thin layer of glass suspended in the air. Carefully making sure she pronounced everything right Mara sent the reversal spell flying to the portal, it turned a dark green like pine nettles.

"Lets hope it works," said Mara "Ill try it first"

"Good luck Chicky," said Muta "hope you make it back!"

"That's no way to talk to my friend!!" said Avery slapping Muta in the belly.

"Are you sure you want to go first?" asked Baron

"Sure its my invention" said Mara "got to make sure its safe"

Facing the dark green portal Mara crossed her fingers for luck.

"Oh please let me make it back please let me make it back" she thought and steeped trough.

.

It felt pleasantly like a warm bath.

"Ooh," thought Mara "let me savor this moment"

But all to soon it was gone and she was stepping out in to the Refuge. Mara did a double take all the buildings only came up to her waist! Turning around the whole crew stared up at her, had she really been that small? She bent down to talk to them better

"Well I guess it works Baron"

"Indeed" he said

"By taking the reversal spell off you should be able to get me back to my small size right?"

"In theory" said Baron

"Well we had best try that then," said Mara

"All right" he said sparing no time for words.

The portal turned back to it original transparent blue, the portal was ice cold this time and Mara wasted no time in getting out. When she came out Baron was once again at eye level.

"Congratulations" said Muta "you have just created a magical shrinky-dink machine"

................

The next few days were hectic. All of the Cat Bureau was in an uproar creating costumes, planning exit routes and generally causing chaos. Till on the night of the ball there was this eerie calm, like how animals will get quiet just before a storm hits. A few minuets before they were due to leave Mara walked over to the Bureau, pushing open the door Mara asked

"Do you like it?" she twirled around in her sweet lolita costume then,

"Whoa Baron you look great"

"Thank you" chuckled the half cat

He was dressed up in a black musketeer like outfit, complete with feathered hat and navy blue cape his green eyes were covered with a steel mask.

"This was the outfit I wore last time I danced with her"

"Cool" said Mara "she'll definitely fall for you"

A small blush colored Barons face.

"Come Mara, Toto is waiting outside"

He offered her his arm, which Mara accepted

"All right" said Mara "lets kick butt"

.

"Flying Is Amazing!!!" yelled Mara

"Glad you like it" Toto yelled back

Down below them spread out like a giant spider web was Tokyo. Toto spiraled downwards in a gentle decent, landing on the top of Haru's school.

"Lets hope Avery and Muta are here on time," said Baron

The sound of a cat fight reached their ears, yep they were on time.

"Take that Lard Ball!!" said Avery giving Muta a whap on the belly

"Take that back girlie!!" he countered poking her in the shoulder

"Oh lets go Fat boy," said Avery "feel my awesome ninja power!"

She made a mocking ninja pose and poked him in the stomach.

"Avery, Muta" called Baron "were up here"

"Oh" said Avery

Using an adjacent ladder Avery and Muta joined Baron, Mara and Toto on the roof.

"So whats the plan Baron?" Asked Muta

"Were going to wait to see if Haru arrives and then change" said Baron

"So that if she doesn't come we don't get caught" said Mara

"How about you wait on that ledge over there" said Toto "that way you could see the people coming in"

The ledge was part of a decorative entrance to the gym.

"That's a wonderful idea Toto," said Baron "would you mind taking us there?"

"Certainly, all of you except fatso"

"I reject to that!" Yelled Muta

..

Half an hour later the party had started, tons of students coming and going, lots of cars and lots of people dressed up. Mara was keeping a mental tally of costumes to ward off boredom, so far

Ten Jedi (all light sabers had been taken away upon entry)

Three poodles

Four angel and devil pairs

Thirteen bunnies

Six skeletons

And twenty stupid people that didn't dress up. Mara could feel Baron beside her tense as a bowstring he was waiting for Haru she could feel it.

"Patience Baron" said Mara "she'll be here"

"Thank you Mara" said Baron "I feel as nervous as a boy on his fist date"

"Your welcome" said Mara

Just then a dark blue van pulled up and two in love teenagers dressed as a pair of peas in a pod bustled out.

"How cute" thought Mara

Then she noticed a third person get out of the van a dark brunette dressed as a princess.

"Oh Baron" said Mara "I think your dates here"

............

Mara and Baron slipped into the gym. They quickly changed sizes in a supply room.

"You go get the girl Baron," said Mara "Ill go take care of the atmosphere"

She quickly slipped out of the supply room heading for the D.J.

........

Baron slipped his mask on, with it on way his cat features would be taken for an elaborate mask rather thank his real face. He too slipped out of the supply closet.

Mara maneuvered her way through the crowd careful not to look overly like a foreigner, She approached the D.J. who was a teacher dressed up as Einstein

"Please sir I have a request"

...........

Haru was bored out of her mind; she really didn't know why she had let Hiromi talk her in to this. She didn't have any one to dance with even though Machida had been at her to let him come with him. She wished Baron would dance with her again.

"No" she mentally chided herself "don't think about him you'll leave crying again"

She really ought to give some other boys around her a try more than a few of them had asked her but she just kept refusing them.

"It seems silly that I'm wasting after a guy who isn't even my same species" thought Haru "or who might not even be real"

Some thing brushed against her leg. She looked down.

"Muta?"

The white and brown cat looked at her as if trying to tell her something then walked away. Haru followed him muttering

"You'd better not lead me through a maze this time"

Baron wondered where on earth Muta had gotten. He himself was perusing the dance floor looking for Haru, he suddenly saw Muta coming towards him

"Got your girlfriend for you Baron"

Behind Muta Baron saw a sight that set his heart aflutter.

Haru.

.

"hmmm" said Mara flipping through the song book this one looked good-_Once upon a December._

..

As the twinkling music began Baron held out his hand

"Care to dance?"

Haru's heart was pumping, he was here! He wasn't a dream. In a almost trance like state she took his hand

_-Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember-_

The room cleared almost instantly, Haru's klutzy dancing was famous. Who was this brave soul risking life and limb to dance with Haru?

- _And a song someone sings one upon a December- _

Baron felt his heart pounding

"Haru I came here tonight to ask you a question, do you remember the last words you said to me, the last personal words?"

"When I admitted my crush to you"

"Yes" he said, "I came her to ask is that still true?"

"Oh yes Baron" she said "it is true only now its much more than a crush now"

- _ Some one holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, dancers dancing gracefully across my memo_ry

"I came to ask if you would object to meet courting you"

Swaying with him Haru said

"Not in the least Baron not in the least"

-_Long ago! Far away! Things I almost remember, and a song some one sings once upon a December_

Suddenly the music was cut off. Haru looked up from her trance, there was Machida holding the plug.

**"Ive been asking you out for almost a year!**" He yelled ** "and you choose some random guy over me!?"**

"Machida" said Haru "this is Baron and Ive actually known him for quite awhile now"

** "This masked Git! Should get his butt out of here!" **Said Machida in a rage

"Um actually" said one of the teachers unhelpfully "full face masks are not allowed for safety reasons so you do have to take it off no matter how well crafted it is"

"Then I must withdraw my self from the festivities" said Baron calmly "Haru would you like to come with me?"

"Oh yes please"

The two left the room arm in arm, Mara following close behind.

"Hello Haru" said Mara shyly

"Haru" said Baron "this is Mara a new resident of the Cat Bureau, she was the one that helped me with the size spell, it is because of her that I am here tonight"

Walking in the cold night Baron led them over to the alley way were they had agreed to meet Toto. Just as he was about to call him down when an annoyingly familiar voice called out from behind.

**"Hes leading you into a dark alley way and you still trust him!"**

Mara turned around, sure enough there was Machida lurking like a malevolent ghost.

"Yes I trust him!" retorted Haru "I know that he's to much of a gentleman to do what your suggesting"

"Please Haru" begged Machida "listen to reason, come back to the party with me"

He paused for a second

"Or if you don't at least get him to take off his mask so I have a profile to describe to the police"

"Oh Machida you---" Haru started to say but Baron cut her off

"I think we should do as he says"

"What?"

"I think I should take off my mask"

"But Baron!" said Haru "he'll tell"

"It is Halloween night, I doubt anyone will believe him" said Baron as he slipped off the steel mask. Very slowly Baron smiled as the boys jaw dropped, Baron make sure to swing his tail and flick his ears just to make sure the boy got his point.

"Youreyoure" Stammered Machida

"A half cat" said Baron calmly

**"AND IM A WEREWOLF!!!**" yelled Mara

She charged at Machida and he took off like a horse out of a starting gate. Once she was sure Machida was not coming back Mara stopped and laughed

"I haven't done that since I used to chase Oscar"

"Who's Oscar" asked Haru

"Oh just a boy I used to torment" said Mara

She watched Haru and Baron holding each other. Maybe it was time that she got a boyfriend...........nah she still had the rest of her life.

"So Baron" said Haru "I think its time for some tea"

"Yes Haru" said Baron "I believe it is"

The End


End file.
